memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:CCG Card Explanation Simple.jpg
Owner/Creator I'm not really understanding how this works... I created the image completely... The card is not made by Decipher and it has not ownership on this image what so ever. Of course CBS Paramount Studios has some ownership since they own all Star trek imagery. So why did Archduk3 put in an ownership without verifying it. Although I completely agree that "me" was a very poor choice, the description given implied that I was its creator... but want to make sure that CBS Paramount Studios is mentioned as the owner of all star trek imagery in it. I'm changing its ownership to CBS Paramount Studios to make that somewhat clearer.--OvBacon 21:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :You did not create the image "completely". You took an image of a card (which already has up to two different copyrights attached to it - from one or another Paramount company the Enterprise image and from Decipher the card design itself) and then added text and some lines. What you want to do with that last part is up to you, but as there is not too much creativity involved, it might be best to not claim any copyright at all but release it to the public domain. :In any case, the copyright that needs to be acknowledged most seems to be that of Decipher (because it's their card design that is being reproduced, and they have already dealt with Paramount themselves, to be able to use the screenshot). -- Cid Highwind 22:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much what Cid said. Decipher needs to be credited one way or the other, so we all don't get sued. ;) - 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see the point and agree, but I would like to say that I did in fact make the card completely myself in photoshop. And I mean every aspect of the card is created in photoshop without the use of any card Decipher made. But since it is based on a Decipher card I absolutely agree with both of you. Thanx for responding and giving your opinion on how to look at this.--OvBacon 23:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :After comparing with the original, I now see that the image being used is in fact different from the "real" card - and also, the original 1995 print didn't have any card rarity info yet. However, I wonder if this really clears up any copyright concerns or if it just obscures them. The copyright that Decipher has is probably for the overall design, and not for one very specific implementation of it. The fact that you've fooled someone (me) into believing that it is a scan of a real card means that you've copied the card design well enough to probably become an issue if we don't mention who its copyright belongs to. At the same time, it might also mean that you really can't claim "fair use", because you're not just "using" a copyrighted work to display something, but in fact have "recreated" a copyrighted work. -- Cid Highwind 14:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that both Paramount and Decipher have no problem with recreated cards as long as they are not used for profit.Any non profit use is excepted. So to leave no doubt I will put both companies in the copyright info. Thank you Cid for your input.--OvBacon 16:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC)